Street Racer
by dino girl
Summary: Kagome, a girl who knows what the hard life is like and has the record to prove it, runs into Inuyasha, who moves back to Tokyo after being gone for 3 years, and they're at each others throats the second they meet. Can Kagome get through her senior year?
1. Seniors

-1**Hey peeps wat up?**

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha…or any of those things…**

* * *

Kagome was dreaming and she knew it. It was so obvious. But Kagome loved dreaming. Her dreams were always so out of control and unbelievable…unlike the real world. And at that moment the real world sucked. It was soo boring. Sometimes she would just go into herself and visit her own little world. Yes, she was crazy…but it was fun as hell. Kagome was definitely labeled as the punk/Goth scary girl at school. The way she dressed didn't help either. She just put on what ever she felt like. Most of the time it didn't even match. She also read a lot. She wasn't like, super smart, but she liked to read. Music was another passion. Mostly hard rock and classics, but she would sometimes venture into unknown waters and find a song that was half way decent. But nothing compared to cars. She constantly thought about them, drew them, fixed them. She would've had a job at a shop in town if it weren't for her record. Most the traffic cops knew who she was because in her younger years (remember she's only 17 so she's been driving since she was 12) she would get caught every once in a while, but the worst that would happened was a month in juvenile. But she could really care less. All she wanted to do was drive, cause when she did it was just like dreaming. Everything seemed insignificant. Which is why she moaned the moment her alarm clock beeped.

**Kagome's POV**

'_Kami I hate that thing.'_

An unwanted feeling of dread spread through me. I buried my head in my pillow in an attempt to drown out that incessant beeping, but that was unnecessary. Souta did it for me.

"Kagome!" he came busting into my room. With out knocking, I might add.

I lifted my head from its cozy nest and glared.

"Get the hell out of my room." I could feel him shrinking back under my gaze.

'_I need to get a lock for that door.' _I thought.

I hate kids.

That was that. I hated kids and my little brother didn't help. Its not that I didn't love him, I just didn't want him near me.

'_Agh children. Nasty little creatures.'_

"Fine," Souta said seeing I wasn't out of bed yet, meaning I wasn't qualified to talk yet, and could not be held responsible for the things that came out of my mouth. Yes, I had a warning label.

I pulled myself out of bed so I could get ready and try to look halfway decent for the first day of my senior year. I knew if I didn't get up and was late, Sango would come over and force me out of bed. That usually wasn't so pleasant. Last time she had yanked me out from under the covers, dragged me into the bath room, and turned on the shower. A classic move, but it got me up. Sango was there to make sure I finished school. I had thought about dropping out school many times, but Sango never let me. I owed her so much. She like practically took care of me, ever since mom had died. Sango, my mom, and I were really close since my dad was long gone. He had bailed on my mom as soon as he had found out who she really was. My mom was a legend. Born to race just like me. She had taught me every thing I knew.

Souta was my responsibility though, but he was usually good about things, and only came to me for really important things. Which was nice, since I already had to worry about what we were eating tonight and stuff like that.

As I was in the bathroom getting ready when Souta yelled bye. I tried a muffled reply from the sink.

My plans to look good failed…miserably. I looked like shit. I had on gold eye shadow, to give my eyes a faint luminescent glow and a little bit of black eye liner. Well, and some chap stick but that wasn't considered make-up. I also had bags under my eyes. A direct result of going to bed at 1 a.m.

'_Great'_

Oh, and I almost forgot. I had developed a pimple overnight (A.N. doncha just hate those little bastards). It was on the side of my forehead.

'_Even better'_

My hair made up for some of it. I didn't even have to brush it, it just fell into place and had that sexy, wind blown look. Seeing as I looked so crappy, dressing-up seemed pointless. My face would just look worse in comparison to my outfit. Not that any one at school approved of the way I dressed. I slipped on an oversized black hoodie, some blue and white plaid pj pants, and my black prison sneakers. (you know with the 3 Velcro straps.) I ran down stairs and grabbed my back pack and my keys and headed out the door.

My car was shinning in the pre-dawn light. Yes I'm obsessed, but I don't care. To me it was my baby. Nobody drove it but me, nobody touched it but me. Those were the rules, and if you didn't like them, then you could just screw off. I blasted my favorite mix from the stereo starting the day with 'Call Me When Your Sober.'

"_Sweet"_

Me and Sango street raced all the time. That's how I got enough money to keep mine and Souta's house and pay for my school tuition, plus the parts for my sweet ride. I had practically built it my self. My friend Rin had done the paint job as a favor.

Getting to school, or any place for that matter, was the best part of my day by a long shot. I weaved in-between the cars on the four lane rode receiving angry honks from both sides. I must have been going 120 mph, confident the traffic officers who saw me every day wouldn't take notice. They were to busy eating they're damn doughnuts.

I tore into the Tokyo High's parking lot hearing a couple of frightened screams through my music.

I grinned.

I parked and got out of my car to notice a bunch of freshmen looking at me. I just looked back, eye brows raised. They scurried into the school quickly. I had the uncanny ability to stare people down just by looking at them. I mean, I wouldn't even try and they would run away. That of course meant that most people thought I was a royal bitch. And they were right. If anyone dissed (sp?) me or any of my few friends, they were in for the fight of their little insignificant lives.

"Kagome!" Sango ran up beside me panting. "Aren't you excited? It's the first day of our senior year. I only have to endure being in this hell hole for a few more months." She said, as we started walking.

"Excited isn't exactly the word I would use."

"Oh…"

We continued walking towards the main building, talking about the book I just read when I stopped dead in my tracks.

**Sango's POV**

Well the situation was tight. See it went down like this. Kagome and I were talking about this book, 'Seeker,' when all of the sudden she stopped and stared. You now how Kags is with cars right? She sees one, she becomes obsessed, yada yada yada. Anyway, right if front of her was the most gorgeous Lamborghini I have ever seen. It was yellow, but that didn't make it look bad, it just made it all the more appealing, with chrome detailing on the side. I turned to Kags and burst with uncontrollable laughter. She had the perfect deer-in-the-headlights look on her face. It was hysterical.

While I was busy laughing my ass of, she slowly approached the car and gazed at it in a god -like manner. I crossed my arms to try and contain my laughter, and followed. Kags ran her hand along the side of the car admiring the paint job. Kami it looked expensive. Then, a head with silvery white hair popped up on the driver side of the car. No one could miss the dog-like ears that twitched on the top of his head. My laughter died instantly.

'God in heaven if you loved me, please say that isn't who I think it is,' I pleaded. But of course it was. (what kind of writer would I be if it wasn't?)

"Hey who the hell are you?"

'_Shit.' _Of all the years for him to move back, he had to pick this one. Inuyasha had moved away freshman year, taking his perverted cousin with him and Kags had become a new student the next year. _'And I thought senior year was supposed to be the best year of my so called life?'_

Kagome peeled her eyes from the car to look at the ass who had said that.

Kagome's POV

I was estimating how much money had been put into the yellow Lamborghini, when a very rude voice pulled me from the outrageously high numbers going through my head.

"Wha…"

"I said, who the hell are you?"

'_Oh look school hasn't even started and someone's already on my shit list.'_

I glared at the surprisingly hot stranger in front of me, but just because he was hot dosen't mean that I restrained myself. "Look fucktared, I really don't need you god damn attitude, so back off." I said, venom dripping from every word. And to my pleasure he looked genuinely surprised. But my pleasure evaporated as soon as I saw him smirk. I had a feeling that smirk was going to get annoying, and fast.

"You got guts talking to me like that, considering who I am. You should have more respect."

"Oh your majesty," I said with mimicking how I thought a regretful servant would look, "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make up for my behavior? Get you a soda, do your homework," I set my jaw, putting my hands on my hips and stood up straight, "or maybe I could shove your head up your ass, where it belongs?" my voice echoing the steeliness (is that even a word?) of my mood. Sango was on the verge of busting into laughter again.

"Ouch, that really hurt." he said placing a hand over his heart. "Look I think we got off on the wrong foot. Name's Inuyasha. I saw you admiring my baby," he said indicating his car.

Oh great. Rich asshole hot car. What a cliché.

"Yeah so." I said crossing my arms

"Nice huh?"

"No." I said. He just smirked.

"So where are you from. I don't remember you from when I used to live here before. I remember Sango." Sango peeked out from behind me. "And yes, he's around here some where." The statement was directed towards Sango. I didn't know what he meant but Sango visibly blanched and her eyes filled with despair. The bell rang and I dragged Sango inside leaving 'Inuyasha's' question unanswered.

**Sango's POV**

Okay I was definitely hyperventilating by now. _'He was here.' _That's what Inuyasha said which meant any minute I was going to feel a hand on my ass. _'Shit.'_

"You okay Sango? You look kinda…pale." Kagome touched my forehead.

"Ya never better."

"Glad to hear it." a voice that wasn't Kag's answered, and, almost instantly, I felt a hand on my back side.

A string of hitting, punching, slapping, and profanity issued.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. Im totally open to suggestions, and flames are okay, just try and be gentle, this _is_ my first fan fic. **

**R&R plz**

**lenny**


	2. Difficulties

**Author's note: **hey people. sooo sorry for the lte update, i've been really busy. anyway i'll get the next chatpter up sooner...i hope. Member suggustions are well come.

**Disclaimer:** what the hell do you think?

**MUST READ:** i need a name for kagome.cuz shes a racer. like you know how in fruits basket, toru's mom was called the red butterfly. i need ideas. if you guys dont have any ideas i think ill go with black widow cuz i think its cool, but if its just lame tell me k.

**

* * *

**

**Kagome's POV**

Some guy lay on the ground behind Sango, clearly unconscious. But sango was to busy hitting her head against a locker saying, "This is not happening."

I looked between the two thinking I'm definitely missing something key. I decided to let it go for the moment and take care of the matters at hand first.

"Sango…," She continued, completely ignoring me.

"SANGO!!!" I said putting my hands on sides of her head.

"Breathe…okay. With me…in…" she took a shaky breath in with me, "and out…one more time, in…out…," I looked at her questioningly. "Okay?" she gave a slight nod of her head. "Now I'm going to let go head, and I want you to step away from the lockers, okay?" Again with the nod. I let go of Sango's head and she hesitated a second…then continued her abuse against locker 242. I slapped my palm against my forehead and shook it in disapproval. ( her head…not her hand) "Sango…Sango…SANGO!!!" I grabbed her head once again forcing her to look at me. Her eyes where huge, as if she didn't believe that this was actually possible.

'_I'm definitely missing something.' _

"We're going to try this again," I say real slow. "Are you ready? Okay 1...2...3," I let go of her head and she slowly steps away from the locker_. 'Finally!' _

But are problems weren't over yet.

People were starting to stare, at what I didn't know. But then I toke the chance to look around.

'_Oh' _I sweatdroped.

That guy was on the floor in the middle of the hall way, occasionally twitching, which can't be good, and Sango looked as if she was on something. She couldn't even stand straight. "O…kay, lets get you outta here," I said dragging Sango way from the scene before any teachers took notice.

I was walking down the hallway with Sango's arm over my shoulders, when this blond chick (ill bet you she was a cheerleader) looked at Sango like she didn't approve the state she was in. Nothing pissed me off more, than when people didn't mind they're own business. I glared at her, Sango was hanging off my shoulder, staring at the ceiling, drooling. (She was definitely still in la-la land)

"You got a staring problem?" She glared back at me with hatred, and I knew that I now had 2 people on my shirt-list.

She walked over to her 'friends' who looked unsurprisingly alike, and pointed at me.

I rolled me eyes. _'The more the merrier.'_

I finally made it into the class room and got Sango in the seat beside to me, when someone crashed down next to me. I jumped and turned around and almost cried out in frustration. Guess who was sitting in that chair staring right back at me.

"Damnit, please tell me your not in my class," I begged.

"Now why would I go and do that when we're such _good_ friends." (you can't _not _know who it is.)

I rolled my eyes for the second time in 10 minutes.

He just sat there and smirked.

"I gotta change my schedule," I said frantically getting up and rushing for the door just in time to run into the teacher coming in. I looked at her face.

'_You nave got to be kidding me.' _

Before me stood Ms. Bowker. She was a bitter, unmarried, old bitch and she _really_ didn't like me.

She fixed her gaze on me, "Sit _down_ Mrs. Higurashi."

I walked back to my seat.

"OOooo tough break," Inuyasha said mockingly.

I glared at him (I seem to be doing that a lot lately), stuck my foot out to the side and shoved him out of his chair. He was sitting right next to me. Bad idea on his part if you ask me.

"Oops," I muttered innocently.

"What's going on back there?" That wench of a teacher was looking for some unimportant object on her desk , trying to delay her torture.

"I have no idea," I said with round innocent eyes. "One minute Inuyahsa was sitting down, and the next second he had fallen out of his chair."

"Fallen out my ass," He screamed jumping up from the hard tile floor.

"Now now Inuyasha, we all have our clumsy moments," I said comfortingly. _'Hehe revenge is sweet.'_

"Mr. Taisho just return to your seat please," Mrs. Bowker exasperatedly stated.

He did as he was told, glaring daggers at me. I looked back at him, gave him a sweet smile and turned to ignore him.

"Okay class, hello and welcome back to Tokyo High. I am ever so pleased to have you all in my class," she said with the fakest smile I have ever seen.

'_Oh please,' _I rolled my eyes yet again.

Her face dropped that happy look and practically glared at the seniors she was supposed to teach this year. "I usually don't care what you do or how you do it in this class, as long as it gets done. Assignments are on the board everyday. I also don't care if you chose to ignore them. I have no problem failing all of you-Mr. Taisho is there another problem, because it looks as if you are discussing something very important."

InuYasha had been talking to his friends. I didn't know who they were but I was suddenly aware that we were surrounded on all sides. _'Shit.' _I mentally slapped my self.

"Oh nothing teach, just talking about this race after school."

'_Whoa,' _that caught my attention. I snapped my head over to him sitting there, all cocky and shit. _'God he looks like such an ass.'_

"I'm sorry I asked," Mrs. Bowker stated in a bored tone.

"Are you going to enter?" Some insignificant girl in the back row asked.

"Hell yea."

'_You have got to be kidding me,' _I wasn't entering the race this evening, but I knew about it. Hell I knew about all the races in Tokyo.

"God can only hope you don't crash," Mrs. Bowker said in the same bored manner. InuYahsa's face fell, I giggled, and Sango just drooled more. _'Gross. I am not cleaning that up.'_

After class (don't worry, Sango had come too…Out of what I don't know….) I was walked towards the library. Me and Sango didn't have the same free period, so I didn't have anyone to ditch with. Come to think of it, I only had first and fifth period with Sango. _'That sux,' _I though, on my way to the back for some privacy, when Inuysha walks around the corner.

'_You really hate me don't you Kami?' _I thought dryly. _'Mind as well have some fun.'_

I laid back down and returned my eyes to the book directly above me. I pitched a dry tone, "Oh look if it isn't the amazing Inuyasha. You might want to be careful with that car of yours," I sat up, and with a stern face and scolding tone I said, "Because one little scratch and your dear old daddy-kins might take away your allowance."

Of course it was just a guess that he was snobby and rich, his Lamborghini said a lot though.

He raised an eyebrow and was going to say something back, when a screech filled the library.

"Inu-baby, where have you been? There was a 5 minute period when I didn't know where you were!!" a teary eyed Kikyo came out from behind the corner. Who else?

"Heaven forbid," he muttered darkly.

I sweatdroped. "Inu-baby?" I asked disgusted.

He sent me a menacing glare.

"Everyone is waiting out side. Come on lets get going," She said sweetly

'_Gross.'_

This time it was my turn to smirk. "Wow, you two are such a cute couple," I said with mock enthusiasm. Kikyo didn't notice me until I spoke. As you guessed it, we didn't get along…at all.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, scorn evident in her voice.

"None of your damn business," I said picking up my stuff to leave. If they were going to be in this _area, _I didn't want to be near it. When I stood up, Inuyasha looked at me with pleading eyes.

"You can't just leave me here," he said incredulously, as 4 more of Kinky-ho's I m-mean Kikyo's friends came from around the bend to help her haul him away.

I walked up close to him. "I can and will," I stated sympathetically. Patting him on the cheek twice, I left with a wink.

The rest of the day went as planed, except that I had 4 classes with Inuyasha, 2 with that guy Sango beat the shit out of (I still don't know his name.), and since the secretary switched Sango out of my first period, only 1 with her. _'Oh goodie this years shaping up to be wonderful, just wonderful.'_

"Hey Sango," I yelled to the retreating girl after the final bell of the day had rung. "So, what's up with you and that guy. Who is he?"

She sighed, "His name's Miroku. He's InuYahsa's cousin, but he's from the human side of the family. 'Cause ya know InuYasha's a dog demon…"

"I never would have guessed," I said dryly.

She rolled her eyes. (people seem to do that a lot) "He's really perverted and always feeling girls up, but he picks on me the most. I swear if that jackass touches me one more time I'll make sure he doesn't have kids with anyone. Ever," Sango finished, fuming.

Anyone else would have though she meant what she said, but I could read her _sooo _easily. That's what happens when you do what we do. You usually have to bluff a lot, and you sometimes have to do it without planning ahead, so you get good at reading your friends faces and reactions.

"O…kay." A sly grin spread across my face. " I bet I know something that will take your mind off of him."

Sango gave me a knowing smile and we speed across the parking lot.

* * *

Review people and tell me your ideas (read above) 

much love

lenny


	3. AN

okay everyone im really sry for not updating sooner but im trying to get lots of the chapters typed so you dont have to wait long...anymore. so it might be another week but it will definetly be out by christmas. YAY!! ...and yes there is a race in this one...

PS im starting a new story to tell me what you think,

M eet Captin Mei, a.k.a. Kagome, the fearsome leader of women pirates across the seven seas, and meet Catpin Inuyasha, her rival and arch enemy. who will be the victor and absolute ruler of the world of pirates?...and who will fall for the other first?...

im really bad at summeries but basically they hate each other and are fighting for dominence over eachothers fleets and they end up falling in love. there will be humor.

thanx peeps,

lenny


	4. Block 44

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

See i told you i would get it out by x-mas. Consider it my gift to you. hehe sry about the **super **late update but i've been trying to get other things done to. And i noe its really short but whatever, its a chapter isn't it?

Enjoy

* * *

He walked along the line of cars, smelling the exhaust from the running motors. He stopped in front of a yellow Lamborghini. Yellow was staring to get boring . He have one of his friends paint it a different color this weekend. He got in, pushing aside the chick who had been hanging off of him all night. What was her name again? Whatever. He started the engine and pulled up to the starting line.

A guy with a long black pony tail and a wolfish appearance stepped in front of the five cars lined up at the makeshift green starting line Kagura had painted. He gave off an air of command and had a hard set yet handsome face. His motorcycle boots clicked on the asphalt and the multiple chains on him, like the on coming out of his front pocket and connecting with the wallet of his faded and torn light blue jeans, jingled as he stopped. He looked them over. "Everyone here knows the rules, and just because some of you have been absent for a while, doesn't mean you can cheat," he said looking pointedly in side the yellow Lamborghini at its driver. He smirked before continuing. " now to participate, that's $3500 straight up," he addressed the crowed of leather clad people. "Taki is taking the bets tonight so this is your last chance to get those in." Flashing his wolfish grin complete with fangs, he stated simply, "Good luck."

As he walked away, a girl with black hair done up in a bun, and decked out in all black leather, pulled out a fan as the racers revved there engines. She brought it up still folded, and paused. Then quickly wiped it open and brought it down as the drivers sped by her.

* * *

"Okay you were right. This did cheer me up!" Sango screamed to Kagome over the booming music.

Kagome flashed her an evil grin. They were in the middle of the dance floor in Block 44. It was the main hang out for gang members and racers. They only reason they could get in was because Kagome and Sango had connections.

They were also attracting a lot of attention. Kagome, in a red halter connecting in the back with one string tied in a bow, black, skin tight, leather pants, and her biker boots, was getting stares and looks of approval from the men on the dance floor, as was Sango, in a purple mini skirt, and a flashy, yet flimsy gold top. It was a halter too, but it was draped over her shoulders, coming down in folds in the front with a low, skinny neck line and gathering at her lower back in a small gold clasp. Both of them had debated on how they were going to wear their hair. Kagome went simple and pulled it into a messy bun with her bangs hanging down in front of her eyes. Sango got tired of trying to put up hers, so she left it down.

Before they left the house, Kagome made sure Souta would find the lasagna she made for him, and the note she left him saying that they wouldn't be out long since they had homework.

Sango was occupied with some really hot guy so Kagome made her way to the bar by herself. Yuki, the bartender, was busy flirting when she walked up. Sitting down to cool off, wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Hey Kags," Yuki started coming over to her, "how's it going?"

"Slow and easy Yuki, slow and easy," Kagome said with a bored look on her face.

"Oh, I thought you liked it fast and hard," Yuki replied grinning at Kags.

"Damn right I do," she sported a dirty grin back. "Every things just been…boring." Kagome scowled.

"White Russian?" Kagome nodded, "Did you hear about Inuyasha moving back?"

"Unfortunately. I experienced it personally."

"They said he won the race Kouga held tonight."

"Really?" She grimaced

"Yea Ayame called me and told me the gory details. Kouga was so sure he cheated, but she was next to the racers on her bike the whole time, and she didn't see a thing. He won a lot of money though," '_Like he needs anymore,'_ Kagome thought. "And she said they were all heading over here afterwards," she finished setting Kagome's drink on a napkin.

"Damn," she muttered taking a sip.

Yuki sighed as she propped her head up with her elbow. "He sounded so hot over the phone. I can't wait till he gets here," she said dreamily.

"How do you know what he looks like?"

"Ayame described him to me. Even she thinks he's hot."

"Maybe that's why Kouga accused him of cheating."

Yuki snorted laughter, "Maybe."

Kouga was overprotective of Ayame. It was **so** cute.

A person was calling Yuki over at the other side of the bar. "I gotta go k. See ya skank.

"Bye baby cakes," she said waving.

_'If Inuyasha's coming here me and Sango should leave. I don't want to deal with that jackass again,'_ she thought, taking another gulp of her drink.

The music in the back ground paused dramatically as everyone on the dance floor froze. Just as the beginning notes of Korn's **'**Right Now' started to play, guess who walked through the door. Some of the faces at the bar and on the out skirts of the dance floor looked up when the door banged open, to see Miroku and Inuyasha walk through the entrance, cocky grin and all.

_'Perfect,'_ Kagome thought ironically. Miroku was coming down the stairs with Inuyasha._ 'I wonder if Sango has seen him yet…Probably not, considering she's in the middle of the dance floor and can't even hear herself think.'_ Just then Sango came crashing up to the bar. _'I stand corrected,'_ Kagome sweatdropped.

"We need to get out of here!"

_'I wonder if she has some kind of Miroku sense…'_ Kagome thought not even hearing what Sango was saying.

"Are you even listening! We have to leave!" Sango said desperately.

"Kami, cool it. I don't think he'll try anything okay so calm down."

"You obviously aren't grasping the gravity of the situation. Don't even think that just because we're surrounded by people that-"

"That what?"

She was cut off by a voice beside her. She jumped, startled, spun around and found herself facing the dynamic duo._ 'They actually look really hot standing there….WOAH!! Too far!'_ Kagome thought.

"Hey Sango," Miroku said. Either they hadn't noticed Kagome sitting behind Sango or they were ignoring her. She hopped off the stool, going to stand beside Sango, putting one elbow on her friend's shoulder and one hand on her hip.

"Well hello boys," she said smirking as Inuyasha openly ogled her. Obviously it was the former. Sango looked pissed so she took things in to her own hands. "Well we would love to stay and chat but I want to get one more song in before we have to split. Bye." She pulled Sango Back onto the dance floor as she felt Inuyasha examine her two tattoos which were visible due to her open back shirt. One was on her lower back, a red Celtic design with a gothic twist, the other one occupied her right shoulder. It was a celestial design, full of twists dots and little stars. It was way bigger the one on her lower back.

'Maneater' by Nelly Furtado came one as her and Sango started grinding to the beat. She knew some of the girls were staring at them probably thinking they were sluts or something. Kagome smirked. Let them think what they wanted. Kagome and Sango didn't judge people if they were sluts or not. They could really care less. Like Yuki, She was a prostitute at times. She had a job, but that alone didn't pay the bills, but that didn't make her less of a good person. They judged people by how they acted.

By the time the last notes of 'Maneater' faded, they were out the door with there coats.

"Whoa…" Miroku said, still in a daze. "She's even Hotter than I remember!" He exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. (like Kagome!)

"And did you see that chick she was with! She's got one hell of an attitude. And she's really hot!" Inuyasha was looking at his cousin with one eyebrow raised. "Don't deny it, I saw you looking at her," Miroku teased elbowing his buddy in the ribs.

"Oh please, the day I ogle that bitch, Sango will willingly let you touch her ass."

"That May be sooner than you think."

"Whatever. Come one I'm bored."

* * *

Now all you have to do for me is push that little shiny button in the corner to review and i'll try and have the next chapter out but this weekend.

lenny


	5. i really cant think of a name

Sorry it took so long. accually this chapter has been almost done since the beinning of january. im just to lazy for this. as some of you might have noticed i dont do recaps. i believe that if you want to know what happened last time you can click the damn arrow and look yourself.

okay i know im not stupid, on the contrary to what some people think but ive been reading some stories and could someone please answer these without being a smartass about it. tanks

what the hell does AU mean? i know what OOC is and OC but what is OCC? and would someone please explain the difference between a lemon and a lime. i know what they are but what is the difference?

Some of you more observent individuals might have noticed i changed my rating to M. its nothing bad..at least i dont think. i just het a little out of hand some times.

Also the line "the dim light brightens" said by sango is courtesy of my friend sam...thank you.

**Disclaimer:** nope i still dont own inuyasha...but hey, my lawyers are doing their best.

* * *

"Hey Souta are you in bed?" Kagome had just gotten back from the club and it was about 11:30. "You better damn well be unless you want your ass whoped." She was just kidding, but he was in the 8th grade and perfectly able to put himself to sleep. 

There was no response in the small aparment, so she guessed he was. Not even bothering to get undressed she fell on the couch and was asleep almost instantly. She smiled in her sleep dreaming of beating the shit out of our favorite hayou.

* * *

"Kagome…..Kagome!!" Souta yelled in his sister's ear trying to get her up from the couch. _'Damn.'_ He was pondering wheather or not to dump water on her head when a light bulb started flashing above his head. He got really close to her face and said in a painicky voice, "Kagome, Kagome wake up, Sangos coming!" 

The reaction was imidieate.

"What! Oh my god stay way! Im up I swear! I don't even feel tired! Who said anything about sleeping!" Kagome yelled in rushed horror scrambling to cover her self with the blanket from the back of the couch. It took her a minute to realize that it was Souta standing in front of her, not Sango. She let out a sigh of relife.

"Works every time," Souta said with an evil grin on his face.

Kagome's relife did a 180, and instantaneously she became murderous.

Souta laughed nervously. "Hehe…oops?"

**WHAM**

"Don't you ever do that to me again you pea brained little shit!"

Souta ran in to the kitchen to eat his breakfast and escape his sister's fury. At least she would be gone for a while and he wouldn't have to suffer her wrath for two months! He was staying with Kohaku while she and Sango went on their Senior class trip._ 'It won't be long now,'_ he thought. Kagome had been saving up for a while, doing extra races and fixing extra cars. She also did some favors for close friends. Souta on the other hand was saving up for a car of his own. He worked in Kouga's shop on weekends. He wasn't as good with cars as Kagome, but then again who was…oh wait…no Ayame was more of a motorcycle person…never mind. He was usually on the sidelines during races, ready to fix anything. He got a lot of experience there because he usually stood with Hiten, the official race machanic, and he would give him tips. Plus, everyone was really nice to him, even though he was just a kid. He guessed that was the kind of treatment you got when you were _The Black Widow's_ little brother. Those people had practically raised him since they had moved there.

He could hear Kagome moving around upstairs noting that she didn't take a shower.

Oh well, she took one yesterday.

"Bye Souta, love you, don't be late," she said rushing by the kitchen door way. Her head popped back inside the door frame. "I mean it," she said in a deathly calm voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it sis," he said giving her a cheesy smile.

"Great, kiss kiss," she said running back out the door way.

She reved the engine of her 1967 GT Shelby Mustang. _TNT_ by AC/DC came on the radio and she turned it up as she pulled out of the dive way. She had to go by and pick up Rin today, as it was Tuseday. She could only get a ride from Sesshomaru on Monday, Wensday, and Fridays so Kagome picked her up the rest of the week.

Kagome turned down the music as she pulled up to the apartment complex, and honked her horn. Someone opened their window on the 3rd floor and stuck his scraggly head out.

"Hey shut the fuck up! People are trying to sleep damnit," he shouted. Kagome was about to retaliate when Rin opened the window right above his, and beat her to it.

"Well, then let this serve as an alarm clock to you, so you can get your fat saggy ass out of bed!"

The man humped and retreated into his low-rent apartment.

"I'll be down in a sec k?" Rin said to Kagome, who nodded. Two minutes later, a girl of 5'2" with brown hair bounced, literally, down the steps. She opened the door to get in and threw her purse into the back.

"I'm too tired to go to school," said Rin, pouting. "Maybe I should drop out like Ayame…" she sighed.

Kagome sweatdropped. "Ayame didn't drop out, she was expelled…there's a difference," she said slowly. In truth there space cadet friend, Ayame, was going to drop out, but she was expelled before she got a chance…ironic. She was charged with prostitution. She didn't do it, but she never denied it either. She was pretty sure Ayame was still a virgin…wait scratch that her and Kouga had been dating for four months. She definetly wasn't a virgin anymore. Personally she didn't know why Ayame had wanted to drop out anyway. She was brilliant, plus she had a knack for art. She had done the paint jobs on countless cars in the Tokyo area.

"Whatever, she still doesn't have to get up at 5:30 in the morning," Rin said grumply.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Wrong again, but Kagome lacked the energy to correct her.

Aya and Kouga scheduled a lot of the races in Tokyo, so yes, in fact she did have to get up early. She raced too. Motorcycles mostly. People called her Ducati because of the flashy yellow Ducati she drove. She was reckless in her racing, sometimes leaving Kouga to stand on the side lines, close to a nervous breakdown. Everyone was surprised that he even let her compete at all. It truly was a feat of strength on his part.

They arrived at school only to be cut off for a parking space.

"God damn asshole," Kagome yelled, hitting the stering wheel as a purple Jaguar XK8 pulled into the parking space she had claimed. She opted for the parking spot 2 cars down and rushed to get out, leaving Rin on ner own. She stormed up to the little XK8 to see Miroku get out of the drivers side and Inuyasha exit out of the passanger door. Her eyes narrowed.

She stomped over to Inuyasha even though Miroku was the one that had cut her off. She obviously didn't care.

"Hey jackass, next time you want to cut me off, do it when other people aren't around so you can save yourself some embarassment," she growled poking him in the chest only to find it was really hard. She blushed but didn't back down.

"Oh, was that you?" he asked innocently. "I had no idea," he dropped the puppy eyes, "but if that is a challenge, I gladly accept, even though I don't like to put women in there place…except when your place in so rightfully under me," he said cockily. Miroku sighed. _'Idiot.'_

Kagome grinned, taking in how close they were. She whipped out and grabbed one of his sensitive and oh-so-cute puppy ears. "Oww, bitch, let go!" she pulled him down to her level.

"Wonderful, I'll see you this weekend, but I warn you, you don't know what your getting yourself into," she peered menicily, letting go of his ear. "By the way, where _is_ your piece of shit car?" she asked looking over at a smirking Miroku. _'Well she's definetly an enigma. One minute she's ready to kill, the next minute she's asking a pleasant question,'_ he thought. "You didn't crash it did you?" she asked, mocking a scolding tone.

Inuyasha scowled, "No, it's getting a new paint job."

"Oooh okay! See you later!" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. She stared to walk away, but pivoted on her heel and turned around, "One more thing," she said walking back up to him, she quickly and efficiently kneed him very hard in the groin. "That's for cutting me off. Well, I'll see you in first period." Miroku helped Inuyasha off the ground, chuckling the whole time.

* * *

The next day Kagome once again pulled into the parking lot, but this time she wasn't cut off by a purple XK8...nope. Today the owner of a now red Lamborghini thought it would be fun to play bumper cars._ 'Red?'_ she thought, _'Who do I know with a red Lamborghini.'_ she pulled into her parking spot and started up the side walk. 

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" Sango asked, coming up beside her.

"Hey Sango." Just then, that shiny new red Lamborghini pulled into the open space they were standing right in front of. Music blasted out of the open windows and a silver haired Inuyasha sat in the driver's seat.

Kagome looked at him blankly. "Do you have any asperin?" She asked Sango tiredly.

"Nope sorry. But it looks like your going to need some," Sango replied with a sigh.

"Hey Kagome, Sango," Inuyasha said getting out of his car. He walked up to Kagome, "Ya know, that was a really cheap shot yesterday."

Kgome gave him a look that said, _'it's going through one ear and out the other.'_ Not responding, she turned to Sango. "Red is officially the new 'asshole color' okay?"

"As long as purple is included in your deduction," she said shaking hands to seal the deal.

"Fair enough," Kagome said shrugging her shoulders and walking into the school, leaving Inuyasha standing there by himself.

The week went on much like that: Inuyasha would make a jabb at Kagome, she would retaliate, the teacher would get thoroughly tired of listening to them, they would go to the principals office, he would roll his eyes as they fought over who started it, he would send them to the counsler, she would stare at the wall behind them as they fought over who needed the counseling, ect. ect.

* * *

Example One:

* * *

Mr. Romanger was having a debate day in his history class on whether people in history made the right choices, so he had set the desks up in a large circle. The next topic was cross country affairs, as in love, and two people had yet to participate. 

"Okay thank you Hojo. Now on to the next historic couple. Octavian and Cleopatra. Inuyasha, was what Octavian did to the Queen of the Nile justified?"

"No," he stated not looking up. Everyone knew he was right since they had studied Egypt last year.

"O…kay," said Mr. R, disappointed at his lack of answer. "The opposing side?"

Dead silence.

Nobody would even try because it wasn't worth it. Mr. R sweatdropped. "Well then, Kagome why don't you give it a try?"

"I can't. There's nothing to argue against. What he did was wrong and inexcusable." Inuyasha, who had perked up his head at the mention of Kagome arguing against him, raised is hand.

"Yes Inuyasha," Mr. R said blankly. Boy had he set himself up for this one.

"Wait, no, I changed my mind. What he did was noble and took courage, plus Cleo sounded like a bitch…kinda like you in fact Kagome," he said smirking.

Mr. R noticeably rolled his eyes.

"Well I think it was selfish and egotistical," Kagome said standing up to prove her point.

"He left because he had things to do. Cleo was just holding him down." Inuyasha also stood.

"Holding him down?! Damnit!" she smashed her fist into her desk. "She was in love! But then you wouldn't know anything about that now would you?"

"No, but you would know what he ran away from considering you act just like her, bitchy, vain and ugly."

"Language please," Mr. R said in a tired voice, resisting the urge to bang his head repeatedly into his podium. _'Again with the arguing.'_

"He knew what he wanted, and it was obviously not her. Why should he have stayed? His brother needed him, and he was about to get his ass chewed," Inuyasha continued ignoring him.

The class was watching, rivoted by their passion on the subject, when they could really have cared less.

They had been slowly advancing toward each other resulting in a screaming match at the center of Mr. R's little 'debating' circle.

The unfourtunate teacher began to rub his temples. -sigh- He simply held out a pass to the principals office.

Kagome got really pissed and stomped on Inuyasha's foot in frustration. She snatched the pass out of his had and stormed away as Inuyasha limped after her.

* * *

End of Example

* * *

**WHAM**

Sango jumped as four books were thrown down next to her.

"SHHHH!!" echoed all around the library as Kagome sat down with a thump.

"Humph."

"You didn't find any asperin did you?"

"Obvisouly. I'll be right back. I'm going to call Ayame and ask her to bring me some."

"Okay."

Kagome walked out of the library. Her and Sango had agreed to meet there during lunch.

* * *

-Buzzz Buzzz- 

"EEP!" Ayame squeeked as her phone, which was diligently placed in her back pocket, vibrated.

From across the warehouse Kouga saw her jump up and try to reach her phone as it went off. He rolled his eyes. She wasn't having much succses. He walked over to were she was hopping up and down, and stoped in front of her, eyebrow quirked. He snached the phone from her pocket and answered before she could get more weird looks from the various friends working on engines.

"Hello?" he deadpanned,

"Hey Kouga give the phone to Aya for me okay," Kagome asked.

"Yea," he handed it to the said girl and she snatched it from him, glaring. He smirked.

"Yo……yea I'll be there in a sec…bye. I gotta go give Kagome somethings okay? I'll be back soon." She grabed her jacket and keys, and gave him a peck on the lips. She stared to walk away but he grabbed her wrist.

"Oh no you don't. You totally owe me for saving you right there."

"Don't worry. I'll pay you back when I get back k?" she said sliding her tounge into his mouth seductively, then walking outside.

"Hey," Bankotsu said walking up and writing something on a piece of paper on the table next to Kouga. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Kagome needs something I guess." Kouga strolled back to the car he was currently fixing. He grinned in anticipation of when she would get back.

* * *

Weaving in and out of traffic, she made her way to her old high school. Her brightly colored Ducati attracked eyes as she pulled in along side a red Lamborghini. It looked strangly familiar. She looked at it some more and mentally sweatdropped. On the side of it in metal detailing, the name 'Inuyasha' was writen in bold. 'Oh...right,' she thought remebering back to a few days ago. Setting her helmet on the seat of her bike, she walked through the front doors. 

She had on her super low rise dark blue vintage wash jeans. They were broken in well and riped and worn in various places. Since she had been working on some cars, she was wearing her Harley boots and a black tank top that stopped two inches above her jeans, and because she had been in a hurry to get there, she had slipped on a black zip up hoodie, that, out of force of habit, had the sleeves skrunched up around her elbows so you could see some of her tattoo. (A.N. she has the same one jo has from Bm urst Angel.)

Needless to say she was attracting a lot of attention. most of the people knew her but considering the fact that she looked like she was going to gang bang some poor inoccence soul they were generally turning the other direction.

Kagome had said she was in the library so she headed there first. She walked in and spotted Kagome and Sango talking to a couple of guys. She reconized them from the race.

"Hey Kag!"

"Whoa, i didn't know you went here! Your that chick that was on the motorcycle," the one with the black hair said.

"Miroku shut your trap and leave," Sango ground out. She was obviously losing her patience.

"Accually I don't any more," Ayame responded with a grin.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha asked. Kagome kicked him from under the table.

"I'm here to fulfill princess Kagome's deepest desire...which at the moment would be this little bottle of asperin," she said pulling a small bottle out of her pocket and setting it in front of Kagome.

"Ahh!" she squilled. "Thank you, Your Majesty, you saved my life!"

"Only an everyday occurence," Ayame mummbled under her breath.

"Only a princess Kagome?" Inuyasha mocked. "What a shame."

"Thats because I'm already the queen. Ruler of Hell and the streets of downtown Tokyo at your service," she said to Inuyasha, bowing mockingly.

"Yea Yea," Kagome cut in. "Did you get that race set up for me?"

"Yep, your booked. Don't forget that's two grand up front. You too pretty boy," she ordered turning her gaze to Inuyasha, who was leaning against the table.

"What? Me?!" Inuyasha said confused.

"Yea remember..." Kagome sweatdropped at his blank stare. "You said you would race me this weekend..." she prompted. Silence erupted as she looked at his waiting for an answer, but Kagome soon rolled her eyes when he raised his eye brow. "...right before i kicked you..." Ayame snorted.

Suddenly realization lit his eyes. "The bim light brightens," Sango said blankly.

"Ooookay. Well i gotta go look at Bankotsu's Hondai. See ya later," Ayame said, blowing a kiss and turning to leave.

"Bye, thank you, i love you," Kagome praised while Ayame waved her hand in a 'whatever' motion over her shoulder.

Inuyasha was still remebering when he noticed that chick Aname or whatever was leaving. "Hey wait! Whadaya i gotta race her?" he yelled running after said chick...or whatever...

He dashed out of her library noting that she was about half way down the quickly to her side he said, "Wait you have to change it. I don't want ot race her." Ayame turned toward him curiously.

"What? Scared of losing?" she asked mockingly.

"No!"

She looked him up and down. "Well, you shou-umph." Ayame not looking where she was going had accidentally bumped in to someone. She looked up to see who the unlucky person was. She might have to kick some ass.

Stepping back quickly she rethought that whole 'kicking some ass' thing. Ayame let out a nervous laugh. "Fancy see you here Mr. P...st the high school...in the hallway..."

"Ms. Tomaiya, you know your not allowed on school grounds. I expeled you 7 months ago. And my name is _Hiroma_. **Not**. **_P."_**

"wow! Your keepng track? How sweet, but i believe itrs been 9 months. Wll anyway i was just dropping off something for one of my friends..." A mischievous grin spread on her face as she winked at Inuyasha. "...and accually its _Mrs._ Tomaiya now. I finally got hitched." She let out a dreamy sigh. Inuyasha looked at her oddly, having no idea what the hell was going on. "Yea, now all my kids will have a strongfather figure around. And Kouga's perfect for the job."

Mr. **P** had developed a slight twitch at the thought of those two spawning. -shiver- He remembered Kouga.

"Don't worry though, they'll be coming through the school system soon enough. Boy you'll have fun with them!" She slapped her knee with a big whooping laugh. "Especially," she leaned in real closeand whispered dramatically,_** "the twins."**_

Horror spread across Mr. P's face as he turned an unhealthy spade of purple.

"Leave. Now," he _chocked_ out, frozen to the spot.

"Yes sir," she saluted. "Oh and P stands for Principal. Duh."

She slipped away, Inuyasha following cautiously.

As they walked out of the front doors Inuyasha got up the nerve to ask, "Your married??"

She snorted in response. "Wow, your not as smart as you look." Inuyasha stopped for a second, processing her words.

"Hey!" he yelled defensivelycatching up to her again. She whipped a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him before he could say anything else.

"Be there at ten k? Kiss, kiss."

She was on her bike and gone once again before he could protest.

* * *

He did't even know what he was doing there at the starting line. He really didn't want to race her. Not because he thought he would lose, oh no, not that at all. He just didn't like racing girls. Lets face it, they played dirty. Distrating men with their sex appeal. And Kagome was sure to do that. Distract him with that sexy little body of hers. _'Just shut up.'_

just then a black car came fast from the oppisite direction heading down the race track they had so cleverly made by blcoking off other streets. This week they were holing the races in a small southern neigboohood.

Cheering was heard as it came closer. Right before hitting thestart line, it veered sharply toward INuyasha standing by his car. doing a 180, it stopped about 3 feet from him...both front tires right where they were supposed to be; at hte edge of the line.

The car had a giant black widow painted on its side, entangled w black morning glories. The drivers side door opened up and out stepped Kagome dressed from head to toe in black leather.

"Let's get this party started," she said flashihg his a smirk.

* * *

i think this is the longest chap...i dont know i dont pay attention.

Ayame-chan


End file.
